Stonepelt
|pastaffie = None |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Warrior: Elder: |namesl = Stonepelt Stonepelt |familyl = Unknown |familyt = * |mentor = Unknown |apps = Bluestar (formerly) |livebooks = Secrets of the Clans, Crookedstar's Promise, Bluestar's Prophecy |deadbooks = None }} Stonepelt is a gray tabby tom with a long scar on his shoulder and a broad head. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Crookedstar's Promise : Bluestar's Prophecy :Stonepelt is first seen sleeping in the warriors' den when Bluekit and Snowkit are wandering around the camp for the first time. The two hide in the warriors' den, and Bluekit runs into him by accident, waking him up. He scolds them, saying not to come into the warriors' den again until they are warriors. :Later in the book, he is given Bluepaw to mentor. After the ceremony, he remarks teasingly that Bluepaw is still not allowed in the warriors' den. :On Bluepaw's first day of training, he takes her moss gathering, much to her dismay. He shows her how to gather it by using her claws. He tells her that every time she collects moss like that, she learns how to cleanly scratch an enemy's muzzle and kill prey swiftly. Stonepelt also shows Bluepaw how to carry as much moss as possible, by holding the moss in his jaws, and with his chin. In that position, Bluepaw comments that he looked funny. He takes her out for her first hunting lesson the next day, along with Snowpaw and Sparrowpelt. Stonepelt is very proud when Bluepaw catches a squirrel as big as she is. As a reward, he takes her to the Gathering. He proves himself to be a very loving yet stern mentor to Bluepaw. :During the battle with WindClan, he receives a bad injury on his shoulder, leaving a large scar on his shoulder. When it doesn't heal properly, he is forced to retire as an elder, as he cannot hunt or fight properly anymore. Sunfall then takes his place as Bluepaw's mentor. :When Bluepaw and her new mentor, Sunfall, are out hunting, Bluepaw thinks about Stonepelt and wishes that he was still her mentor rather than Sunfall. :Later in the book, when Smallear cannot get any sleep in the warriors' den because of Bluefur's kits, he says that he would see if he could squeeze in for a nap in the elders' den with Stonepelt. :At the end of the book, his former apprentice is now leader. Bluestar mentioned that he had died, though the causes and reasons for his death still remain unknown. In the Field Guide Arc ''Secrets of the Clans :Stonepelt was Bluestar's first mentor and a very well-respected senior warrior of ThunderClan. It is revealed in this book that he took her to the Gathering on her second day as an apprentice because she had caught a squirrel very well for a new apprentice, and the squirrel had been as big as she was. Stonepelt was so impressed, he let Bluepaw go, ahead of the older apprentices. Character Pixels Quotes References and Citations Category:Males Category:Warriors Category:Elders Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Mentors Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Minor Character Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters